


Embodiment

by DarkestFlame



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Death, Magic, Superpowers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-01
Updated: 2018-10-07
Packaged: 2019-03-25 14:47:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13836990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkestFlame/pseuds/DarkestFlame
Summary: A story where the world discovers the science of embodiment. The art of giving superpowers. That is, if you survive the process.





	1. Chapter 1

Embodiment. It's the name of a process where a person in embowed with the power of an element, concept, or things harder to describe.  
For some examples, water, earth, fire, air. Those are the basics. Next you get things like ice, electricity, wood, glass, & smoke.  
Things that seem like they'd be included into the four categories but aren't.  
They count as elements. This doesn't even mention things like, light, darkness, or energy. Next are concepts.  
Strength, speed, healing. Then are the powers that are harder to categorize, teleportation, telekinesis, flight.  
One would imagine that the ability to do things like this would better the world, & make everyone happy, or cause chaos & suffering as tyrants use the powers to assert their rule.  
Or that the governments wouldn't allow people that kind of power, saying it's too dangerous.  
Well normally that would be the case. But after the population hit 11 billion, the governments were panicking.  
There simply weren’t enough resources to go around everyone was dying. Having these powers would be immensely useful to all of humanity.  
But that's not the reason they allowed it. The reason they allowed it was because of population control. You didn't go into the process believing you would get powers.  
You went in believing you were going to die trying to achieve something greater than you could ever achieve otherwise.  
The chances? Well, the safest one was the embodiment of nature, type Agro-kinesis. In other words, plantbending. Congrats, you are a farmer for life & will be forever compared to Poison Ivy.  
If you survive the 1/1,272,000 chance you had of dying. If you can trust the numbers. Science may have found the way to superpowers, but they had no idea how, or why it worked. Once you gained powers, the rules didn't apply to you anymore. You were literally breaking reality. But that's what you need to know before I tell you the state of the world now, possibly four years later. I'll answer the answer of why “possibly” later.  
The population has shrunk, as the governments expected. But by 6 billion. How could so many be dead in such a short period of time? Well that's the thing, time. As I stated earlier, you are not limited in the type of power you get. So when an old English gentleman wanted power over time & went in. No-one batted an eye. He wasn't the first to try, nor the last. He was however, the first to live.  
How do you think it goes when you get a power? Do you just instantly know how it works perfectly? No. That is most definitely not what happens. He became an embodiment of time & wasn’t prepared for what that entailed. Seeing both the future, past & present. He didn't expect to live, so when he woke up to the sight of how time works, it was a shock. Especially when he realized he had frozen it didn’t know how to fix things.  
It wasn’t all bad. He had only frozen time in an eighty mile radius around him. Of course that caused issues as he was on Staten Island, population one million. Since he didn't have control over his power, he killed them by aging all living organisms besides himself to nothing but dust & bones.  
Since he didn't know what was happening, he kept walking to find people. Moving his circle of death with him. He walked miles & miles, for days on end. Killing hundreds of thousands.  
The skyscraper apartment buildings that teams of the embodied made would definitely not of any sort of help in this situation. As it was simply more people in a smaller space for him to accidentally kill.  
That was a great time for the world. "Military finds entire cities dead." & “TIME IN THE DEATH ZONES APPEARED TO HAVE STOPPED!" took them awhile to figure out what had happened. When they realized he was only killing living things they send a robot to find him &; tell him to stop moving.  
That didn't work out. What do you think happens when you tell a seventy-five year old man the reason he hasn't seen anyone on a long time is because he's killing everything he comes within eighty miles of? You guessed it. Heart attack.  
That killed... Around like, three billion in total? This wasn't a radius thing either. This was around the planet.  
Imagine, you're at work when suddenly the coworker next to you dissolves into dust & bones. Or finding adult sized bones in the crib only to realize it's your baby. All grown up & turned to dust & bones within seconds.  
Cars crashing as the drivers turned into Halloween decorations. Families decimated, cities in ruins as those who were in charge of fixing then vanished.  
As you can imagine, powers over time was quickly stopped. At least til they found ways to block powers so people can get the hang of them. But he was a very far lying anomaly. Very, very few people were even a fraction as strong as he was at the start, or even after a year with the power. The next incident the world had was about religion. Fire was a very common embodiment for people to try to get. Cooks, firefighters, demolitionists, scientists, people with nothing to lose. People who hoped for fame, glory, & riches they’d gain from the power. Or so they can use it to burn non-believers to hell for all eternity. Yeah, that sort of ideology wasn’t to helpful.  
But enough of that. I think it’s time I tell you the first part of my story.


	2. Beginning of my story.

I was rather unremarkable really. I had all I wanted, which wasn't much. An apartment, a car, several gaming consoles, A good pc, & belongings for my home. I collected weapons that never got used. Well, used properly. I've cut cake with a katana before. Just to use it. I walked to & from work to get exercise & save money on gas. I had no family. No friends but quite a few acquaintances. I had pretty much the same routine every day. Get up, do whatever for a few hours til work, work & then go to bed. I made more money than I spent, working overnights. It was usually quiet at night. People don't like going out in the dark. it can have bad ending from mistakes that the embodied made. People didn't like the embodied. Not because they were different. It was mostly because if a normal person fucked up thing would break, money would be lost, & sometimes people died or were hurt. When an embodied fucked up, people almost always got died. If no one died there there was always someone hurt if there wasn't a miracle involved. because of this not many people wanted to deal with them. I didn't care much. When you think about it, it's the ones who won't see fuck up you gotta worry about. Some of them were powerful enough to kill a nation if they mess up a bit. Some of them could control the ground, & when moving it bad things have happened. Flooding, a few earthquakes. Unveiling who knows what that the government stepped in to "hide". Of course hiding seems to directly correlate the words destroy or control to them.  
I was off for the night & decided to go for a walk. It was going to be a jog but I got a test from the government warning about ghoul activity. Now there's a fuck up to worry about. Letting some Necro with power issues loose when you already knew what he would do if he had his way. Some embodied just want to use their power to mess with things. They wonder what they can do & try to run from the government to experiment. Who knows why this one brought back some dead people. Maybe they just wanted a little zombie apocalypse? Didn't really matter. the odds of me running into any ghouls were slim. But I still brought a simple axe anyways. Just one you'd use to chop down a tree in your yard.  
It was dark & it was around an hour from home. I was walking through a dark park near the river listening to music on my earbuds when I heard a crack through it. I took off my headphones & listened. *CRACK* Crunch* I walked closer to the sounds. Huh. I was wrong. The smell hit me like brick. Rotten meat. Iron. Death. I walked in on a ghoul enjoying the meal of whatever it ate. I crept closer as the slurping & tearing sounds of flesh being ripped off continued, straining in the dull light to make out the ghoul so I could report what type it was. It was a man of mid fourties, balding with black hair. He had a chuck of his neck torn out. Probably what killed him. Nothing to look at really. Just a normal ghoul. He was munching on something I couldn't make out in the dark. I went a little closer to see what it was. It looked like a chunk of meat from a butchers. Was someone feeding him? He moved a bit to the left when tearing a chunk out of the mystery meat. I saw long fleshy bits at the end. Fingers. He was eating someones arm. But why was it cut off? Suddenly a glint caught my eye. It was a bloody saw on the ground. Rectangular in shape, thin blade. I think it's for cutting metal pipes. Or bone. The fucker was a killer dumping a body. Wow. Got killed my his own victim. Karma. Where was the other ghoul then? The clouds removed themselves from their job of covering the moon to steal my sight. It was a severed head on the ground. Shit. He wasn't killed by this guy. He was killed by another ghoul. The fucker must be really unlucky, or a serial killer with more victims here. If he didn't chop their heads off they would come back to eat him. I heard a leave crunch behind me. Shit.  
I whipped around to see the rotting corpse of the bald guys former victim fall towards me. It knocked me down & I held the out between us to stop him from landing with his face next to my neck. He grabbed my shoulders & went for my face instead so I bucked him off over my head by drawing my feet to his stomach & bucking as though I was trying to roll to my feet head first. His head landed just above mine. I scrambled to my feet & I raised the axe above my head, Bringing it down on his face. I went in smooth, through the right eye socket & got buried in the brain. The ghoul immediately grew still. Thankfully, you don't have to hit the brain stem to stop a ghoul. You just need to damage enough of the brain for whatever it it that Necro's do to make them move stops working. I looked up, & to my dismay, the bald guy, was a good killer. I could see at least five other forms getting off the ground from elsewhere & the bald guy was looking at me. Why the hell couldn't he had started chopping up the bodies sooner? I turned around & began quickly walking back to the path. I'm not dealing with this. I pulled my phone out of my pocket to call the cops to tell them to send a clean up crew for the ghouls, when I heard it. One of the ghouls screamed. In the sound I could hear the blood bubbling in his throat, making a gurgling sound. This was a very unpleasant sound. Not because of how disgusting it sounded but because it meant that fucker could run. He was pretty fresh. Shoulda thought of that. I dialed the last number & put the phone in my pocket. They can listed to figure out what's going on. I got to the path & started running. Holding the axe in both hands across my chest as I ran. It swayed from side to side & stuck out just a little bit on my left side whenever I stepped on my left foot. So naturally I went a little too close to a tree & the bottom of the axe glanced it. I didn't get knocked down but it did cause me to stumble & ram into another tree so inconveniently placed just a little further & to the right of the first tree. I felt an immediate pain in my right shoulder & stumbled back. I could hear the runner a ways back on the path. Grunting with each step. I started running again. this time with more difficulty than before. I reached to exit of the forested area of the park & ran to the nearest playground. Quite out of breath from the dead sprint. I jumped on to the playground set with the slides at the top & ran up to them. Then I took the phone out of my pocket. I could hear the operator on line line asking me what was going on. "Ghouls" I panted. "Park" Zonta". "Runner". "OK sir, how many runners are there?" "One". I'll take it. More, forest." "There are more runners in the forest sir?" "No. Normals." "How many sir?" "A couple." "Alright sir we're dispatching a few officers to take care of the situation. Are you safe? Is anyone with you?" I had regained my breath & could talk normally at this point. "I'm going to take care of the runner that followed me then I will be." "Sir, I do not recommend you attack the runner yourself, just get to safety & let the officers take care of it ok? They'll be there soon." The runner ran out of the forest & paused, looking for me. It saw me & started running towards the play ground. " Naw. They won't be here in time. I'll just take care of it.  
I put the phone back in my pocket, ignoring the responder's words & took off my sweater. Setting it on the floor. I picked the axe up & waited for the runner to get to me. I t ran over the little barrier keeping the wood chips in the playground. Ran up to the steps screaming & promptly tripped over the first step. Slamming into the top step & breaking its face, turning the scream into an abrupt confused cry. It then slid down the steps to the ground. I couldn't help it, I just started laughing. I jumped back up & roared at me. running & tripping up the stairs to get to me, with a severely plastered nose & a large gash above one eye. I don't know why I did it. Maybe it's failure to simply get up the steps on the first try emboldened me. But I dropped the axe, grabbed on the the safety bars on either side of me & kicked him in the chest as he reached me. Two things happened immediately. One, I lost my grip on the bars & fell in-between the slides. Two, he went flying. I heard multiple muted cracks come from its direction I got up slowly, wondering why the hell I did that. When I noticed that I had kicked him off the playset. I grabbed the axe & walked over to the railing to see how he did. He was on the ground, his upper body grasping the ground around him trying to get him to move while his lower body refused to move. He broke his back on the railing when I kicked him. Suddenly the park filled with headlights & two squad cars pulled up into the parking lot, & a few officers scrambled out. "Don't worry!" I yelled. " I made a crawler! Y'all can go get jugger if you need it!" I cracked up like an idiot. The cops looked less than amused. But I think I did quite well for some random person dealing with with near death. Or at least til I glanced back at the forest & saw several dozen figures standing there, decayed. Most were just skeletons or mummified. I turns out there was an old graveyard in the forest that people had forgotten about years ago. Which was a damn shame because it was huge & no one had placed any measures against Necro's bringing every body body back to life. Now this, this is why I am what I became.

**Author's Note:**

> I probably wont have much motivation to keep writing this so it will be updated rarely. Also not sure if this story belongs on this website. Eh I just feel like putting it somewhere.


End file.
